Visual indicating elements, in particular, light emitting diodes, serve the purpose of visually indicating to a user, for example, various operating states of at least one electronic device and/or individual components of the at least one electronic device in a simple and readily detectable manner. Such an electronic device may be, for example, a control apparatus, in particular, a safety control apparatus that can be used in the field of automation technology. If the operator carries out an operating action, such as, for example, an operator input, it is often only necessary to pay attention to individual indicating elements of the at least one electronic device, where each indicating element is assigned to the current operator input. For example, the indicating elements may change their illumination status in response to the operating action of the operator, for example, emit light in a different color and/or change a flashing state. If the electronic device comprises a plurality of indicating elements, then it is often difficult for the operator to quickly detect the indicating elements, which are assigned to the current operating action and, therefore, to pay particular attention to the indicating elements. Because at the time of the operating action it is not possible to distinguish between indicating elements, to which attention should actually be paid on account of the operating action, and the indicating apparatuses, which are not immediately relevant at this point in time.